dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Ryan
"Chim chim chums, it's Will Ryan of DAGames here!" -Will caqnt Summary Will Alex Ryan is the founder of Diamond Armada and DAGames. His work began in 1999, and continued to grow as the years went by, especially when a majority of his work was done on Newgrounds. He is also very known for a his time as a musician, from his first ever band; Land of Hell, in 2005, to the days of Onyx Colony, all the way to his time now on DAGames. He started doing Let's Plays in 2014, at the time when he was originally living in England. Later on in 2015, Will moved to the town of Enniskillen, Ireland with his fiance (girlfriend at the time); Chloe Eves, giving Chris Brown (now on Joy Charged Gamerz) the permission to do solo let's plays for the channel. To recent time, both Will and Chloe live in Enniskillen, Ireland, but plan to move to America (in the future). Work At the time he was on Newgrounds, Will worked on many different Flash animations, of which gave him a wide amount of popularity on the site. Some of his most notable animations on Newgrounds were the ComiX series, the Reality series, Taking Five Nights off, and One Animatronic at Freddy's. However, as of 2016, Will has decided that he would no longer be doing animations, and passed on the position to DAGames member Sean Webby. Musicwise, Will has had a long history with it for at least 11 years. His first ever band was formed with a friend of his; Josh, in 2005, known as Land of Hell. Eventually, the band was renamed to Colony in 2008, and a new member joined in; Danny. However in 2009, Josh had unfortunately left the band due to unfortunate circumstances. With his departure however, the two members renamed the band to Onyx Colony, to show that they were much stronger, and would not stop no matter what. In due time, Josh reunited with Will and Danny to continue their music career. Eventually though, Will and the other members of Onyx Colony departed to go along their own ways. Will continued to make music on his own, under the name W.A.R, his initials, under said name, he created the song 'About to Explode' which later came to be the introduction sequence music for DAGames. Later on, Will would start making music under the DAGames name, with the first song being It's Time to Die, a Five Nights at Freddy's 3 song, and later on, created I'm the Purple Guy, Not Here all Night and the Huniepop song, Another Date. As a let's player, Will was inspired to do let's plays by Chris Brown, after doing a few episodes with him on his channel. On January 11, 2014, he announced that he would start doing let's plays for his channel, with his first series for the channel being Super Mario 3D World. Gallery O9iuxlVt.jpg Dagames.png Will Ryan 2016 Avatar.png|Will Ryan 2016 Avatar ur0JgL2D.jpg|Will's Current appearance (Note the black and green hair) Links Will Ryan (Original YouTube channel, Older Music): https://www.youtube.com/user/diamondarmada2008 DAGames: https://www.youtube.com/user/DiamondArmadaOnline @DAGamesOfficial's Twitter: https://twitter.com/DAGamesOfficial The old profile Will on myspace: https://myspace.com/epicaltrance Onyx Colony song on myspace: https://myspace.com/onyxcolony References * http://www.artisttrove.com/artist/176020325766910/Onyx+Colony